


Family Dinner

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Series: Enemy You Can't Live Without [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Family Dinner, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: "Tell your sister you love her."One-shot pre cannon of Max and Billy's relationship.





	Family Dinner

Billy stabbed at his food. His dad’s new girlfriend and her daughter had moved in a week ago, and since then his life had been complete shit. If his dad had to date someone that wasn’t his mom, why couldn’t it be someone with a son his age? At least then he would have someone to hang out with. Instead, he was stuck with the snot-nosed little brat across from him. Babysitter. That’s what his life had come down to. 

“Billy, can you pass the salt?” Max asked, her voice cutting through the otherwise quiet family dinner. Max to her credit seemed to hate Billy just as much as he hated her. So when she asked for the salt he knew it wasn’t close enough for her to reach. Asking was her only option. Still, Billy wasn’t exactly feeling like being a nice guy. So he ignored her, keeping his head bowed as he stabbed another potato through his fork. “Billy.” She repeated as if there had been some possible way he wouldn’t have heard her “Can you please pass the salt.” Again Billy ignored her, opting instead to shove a fork full of food into his mouth. 

Neil slammed his hand down onto the table, causing Susan and Max to jump in their seats. Billy looked at him, a stone-cold stare. Or at least that's what he was going for. “Billy pass your sister the salt,” Neil said in that low and dangerous voice of his. 

“She is not my sister.” Billy sneered, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Neil stood up shoving the table away from him as he did so. Susan stood too, her eyes slightly fearful. “Neil honey, it's fine.”

“No, no, it’s not fine Susan,” Neil said walking over to his son. Billy looked up at him, still with a determined glare. Neil hadn’t hit him when Susan or Max had been around. It was maybe the one good thing that had come out of all this. Although Billy had never been lucky for long. Neil walked behind Billy, putting his hands on each of Billy's shoulders and squeezed, hard. “Billy here has to understand that we are a family now. Whether he likes it or not.” 

Billy hissed in pain and tried to pull away from his dad's touch, but instead, Neil pulled him roughly back into the chair, holding him in place. Susan had reached over, placing a protective hand on her daughter's shoulder. Billy wanted to laugh. He hated her. He hated all of them. “Now,” Neil said in the same tone of voice “Apologize to Max and Susan for ruining dinner.” 

Billy made a fist at his side. “I’m sorry.” He said through clenched teeth. 

“For what?” Neil said, his grip on Billy getting just a little bit tighter. Billy kept his mouth sealed, which Neil didn’t take too well. His shook Billy forward before violently pulling him into the back of the chair again. Billy was pretty sure he would have bruises in the morning. Max audibly gasped from her seat. “For. What?” Neil repeated. 

“For ruining dinner,” Billy said. 

“And?” Neil said and Billy knew there was no second warning this time. Susan and Max be damned if Billy resisted Neil would not hesitate.

Billy looked at Max. and glared at her, boring all of his hatred and resentment right at her. “For saying Max isn’t my sister.” 

Neil’s grip on him relaxed slightly, one hand moving off Billy’s shoulder to grab the salt and place it down in from of Max before he returned to his chair. Then he continued eating as nothing had happened. No one else seemed to know what to do, so they followed his lead. Billy, of course, didn’t touch the rest of his plate. Susan couldn’t cook as good as his mom anyway. 

Bill didn’t have to help clear the table or do the dishes because his father said that was women's work. However, he did have to take out the trash and sweep the floor. By the time he had finished that, max had bathed and was wearing pajamas, with some stupid kids show character printed all over them. Unlike Billy, she had a bedtime, and Susan had lead her into the living room to say goodnight before she tucked her in. 

“Say goodnight honey,” Susan said softly. 

“Goodnight Neil, night Billy,” Max said, still not looking at either of them after what had happened at dinner. 

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Neil said, always so sweet to her, despite how he treated his own son. 

“Night,” Billy muttered if only to avoid another fight. At least he didn’t have to deal with her again until the morning. 

“Tell your sister you love her,” Neil said from his seat. Billy froze, Max sprung to life. 

“He doesn’t have to do that!” she said quickly and Billy was sure it was because she didn’t want to have to say it back. 

“Neil,” Susan said softly.

“We are a happy family.” Neil said “And this is what happy families do. Now Billy go on.” 

Billy swallowed thickly, thinking about the bruises forming on his back. His stomach churned “Love you.” He said feeling sick to his stomach. 

“Was that so hard?” Neil huffed, turning his attention back to the tv. Susan looking at Billy, before ushering Max to her room. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. He’s just had a long day.” She whispered softly making excuses for Neil’s behavior. 

Billy stormed to his room, slamming the door closed. Next time he and Max were alone he would show her just exactly what he thought of her. But tonight he was going to curl up into his bed and do his best not to cry. 


End file.
